


Бесцветный мир

by Elhen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бесцветному королю — бесцветный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесцветный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - MariiaCh.  
> Написано на ФБ-15 для команды fandom K Project 2015.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как мгновенно исчезали все краски. Бесцветному королю — бесцветный мир. Мир, совсем не страшный на первый взгляд, — ни крови, ни смерти, ни холода, ни тепла. Одно лишь безумие на всех его жителей разом.  
Не было ни имён, ни воспоминаний, только смутное ощущение беспомощности и потерянности. Когда-то, давным-давно, почти что в прошлой жизни — уже и не понять, своей или чужой — он называл это состояние одиночеством. Бесцветный мир был пуст. Призраки бродили по нему, бесплотные, но не безмолвные, и множество голосов заполняло эту пустоту, сводя его с ума.  
Ему хотелось тишины. Тишины, и покоя, и ярких красок, и силы, и власти, возможности быть единственным и неповторимым, а еще хотелось тепла и спасения. Голос, желавший последнего, появился недавно, был слабым и еле слышным, однако раздавался в самые неподходящие моменты и непонятным образом перекрывал все остальные.  
Тогда Бесцветный король представлял, как разводит водой краску и быстрыми широкими мазками раскрашивает все вокруг, например, в синий цвет, или красный, или зеленый. Он желал больше, чем имел, желал всего и сразу, чтобы целый мир лег у его ног, и, подчиняясь своей неистовой жажде, бежал по чужим следам в погоне за ускользающей вечностью, за всем тем, что так трудно удержать в руках. А за ним по пятам гналась пустота. И бегство это было вписано в замкнутый круг. Но это тоже было давно, так давно, что казалось дурным сном, а впрочем, их у него всегда было полным-полно.  
Сейчас же ослепительно яркие краски сверкали прямо перед глазами, и бесцветный мир жадно ловил отблески чужой силы — подойди и бери, сколько влезет, если не боишься сгореть. Но встревать в битву Королей было опасно, даже не слишком приближаясь, он чувствовал обжигающий холод Синего и ненасытный огонь Красного. А потом все пошло наперекосяк: вмешался Вайсманн. Чертов Вайсманн, который даже умереть нормально не мог.  
В первый миг Бесцветный подумал, что удача все-таки улыбнулась ему, — краткий миг, после которого злость и отчаяние накрыли его с головой. Весь мир, в котором бесконечно долго не было никаких красок, падал куда-то вниз, словно Дамоклов меч неудачника-короля, тонул в чужом свете, и несмолкающие голоса предвещали его конец. Желанное бессмертие было так близко и одновременно так далеко, и он понял, что наконец достиг вечности, но не так, как ему хотелось.  
Бесцветного мира больше не существовало. Вокруг разливалось сияющее серебро, слепило глаза, забивало нос и рот, и он начал задыхаться, все пытаясь вырваться на свободу, но бесполезные попытки, следующие одна за другой, были обречены на поражение. И вскоре это призрачное серебро сменилось бушующим пламенем.

За секунду до смерти мир вокруг становится удивительно прекрасным. А потом огонь выжигает пустоту, притаившуюся под веками, и Бесцветный король проваливается в свою долгожданную вечность.


End file.
